I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for transmitting data in a communication system.
II. Background
In a communication system, a transmitter may encode a packet of data to obtain code bits and generate modulation symbols based on the code bits. The transmitter may then map the modulation symbols to time frequency resources assigned for the packet and may further process and transmit the mapped modulation symbols via a communication channel. A receiver may obtain received symbols for the data transmission and may perform the complementary processing to recover the transmitted packet.
It may be desirable for the transmitter to process and transmit the packet in a manner such that good performance can be achieved for the data transmission and such that the receiver can recover the packet in an efficient manner. There is therefore a need in the art for techniques to efficiently transmit packets in a communication system.